My Big Barney DVD Collection (battybarney2014's version)
The biggest collection of Barney DVDs. DVDs I have: *Imagination Island (2004 DVD) *Imagination Island (2010 DVD re-release) *Barney Songs (2006 DVD) *Barney's Musical Scrpabook (2004 DVD) *Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003 DVD) *Barney's Adventure Bus (2004 DVD) *It's Time for Counting (2006 DVD) *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998 DVD) *Barney's Halloween Party (2003 DVD) *Barney's Halloween Party (2009 DVD re-release) *Sing & Dance with Barney (2004 DVD) *Sing & Dance with Barney (2009 DVD re-release) *Let's Play School (1999 DVD) *Let's Play School (2009 re-release) *Super Singing Circus (2000 DVD) *Super Singing Cirucs (2009 DVD re-release) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999 DVD) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (2008 DVD re-release) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000 DVD) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2009 re-release) *Mother Goose Collection (2011 DVD) *More Barney Songs (2000 DVD) *More Barney Songs (HIT Entertainment Version; DVD) *Come on Over to Barney's House (2000 DVD) *Round and Round We Go (2002 DVD) *Fun on Wheels (2009 DVD) *Barney's Beach Party (2002 DVD) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006 DVD) *You Can Be Anything (2007 DVD) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2004 DVD) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2009 DVD re-release) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2005 DVD) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2009 DVD re-release) *Let's Go to the Zoo (2003 DVD) *Barney's Christmas Star (2002 DVD) *Barney's Christmas Star (2009 DVD re-release) *Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2004 DVD) *Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2004 DVD) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003 DVD) *Barney's Book Fair (2009 DVD) *Sharing is Caring! (2009 DVD) *Barney Songs from the Park (2003 DVD) *Barney Songs from the Park (2010 DVD re-release) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003 DVD) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003 DVD) *Movin' and Groovin' (2004 DVD) *Let's Pretend with Barney (2004 DVD) *Now I Know My ABCs (2004 DVD) *Barney's Colorful World (2004 DVD) *Everyone is Special (2005 DVD) *Just Imagine (2005 DVD) *Ready, Set, Play! (2004 DVD) *Shapes and Colors All Around (2011 DVD) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005 DVD) *The Land of Make-Believe (2010 DVD re-release) *Let's Go to the Farm (2005 DVD) *Can You Sing That Song? (2005 DVD) *Best Fairy Tales (2010 DVD) *Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2009 DVD) *Let's Make Music (2006 DVD) *Musical Zoo (2011 DVD) *1-2-3 Learn (2011 DVD) *Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010 DVD) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007 DVD) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007 DVD) *Barney's Animal ABC's (2008 DVD) *Celebrating Around the World (2008 DVD) *Hi! I'm Riff! (2008 DVD) *Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009 DVD) *The Best of Barney (2008 DVD) *Let's Go on Vacation (2009 DVD) *Barney's Jungle Friends (2009 DVD) *Let's Play Outside (2010 DVD) *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014 DVD) *A-Counting We Will Go (2010 DVD) *Big World Adventure (2011 DVD) *Furry Friends (2010 DVD) *I Love My Friends (2012 DVD) *I Can Do It! (2011 DVD) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011 DVD) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012 DVD) *All About Opposites (2012 DVD) *Let's Go to the Moon (2013 DVD) *Imagine with Barney (2013 DVD) *Shake Your Dino Tail! (2007 DVD) *We Love Our Family (2009 DVD) *Please and Thank You (2010 DVD) *Planes, Trains & Cars (2012 DVD) *Most Loveable Moments (2012 DVD) *Let's Go to the Doctor (2012 DVD) *Play with Barney (2013 DVD) *Dance with Barney (2013 DVD) *Perfectly Purple (2013 DVD) *Story Time with Barney (2014 DVD) *Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014 DVD) *Most Huggable Moments (2013 DVD) *Play Date Pack (2011 DVD) *3-Movie Pack (2013 DVD) *Barney Loves You (2013 DVD) *Celebrate with Barney (2012 DVD) *Let's Go Explore Pack (2007 DVD) *Family Fun Pack (2009 DVD) *Barney Lunch Box Gift Set (2009 DVD) *On-the-Go Pack (2010 DVD) *Learning Pack (2010 DVD) *Movie Pack (2012 DVD) *I Love You Gift Set (2008 DVD)